Life is a Funny Thing
by Theunknownwriter888
Summary: The apocalypse has started and all I can think about is why am I still alive. Everyday I just want it to end, you would to if everyone and their mom was after you. The one person I want here with me is gone and my attempts to bring her back just put me on the angels hit list. Welcome to the world of Robert Omar


Life is a funny thing, one minute you think everything is perfect and when you least expect it that life is pulled right beneath you. Well that is what happened to me when the apocalypse happened, everyone is dropping like flies. The last person that I had left to keep me from going over the edge and give up all together, is gone now….. Hunters talk and when someone like Jen dies, well I am not surprise how fast word got around. I wish I was there when it happened, maybe I could have at least stopped it or maybe take her place. You see when I found out I spent months trying to find a way to bring her back, I knew I should have gone to the demons, but no I was dumb enough and called a angel's help instead. Looking back on it, having only 10 years left to live would have been so much better then what that dick has done. Be my vessel, and I will bring back Jen for you… Of course I lose 2 months of my life and wake up to every demon and angel after me. I have no memory of what happened in those 2 months, but I do have knowledge on how to repel angels and kill them. So the angels want me dead and the demons want answers, oh what fun it is to be me.

* * *

Each and every day just keeps getting harder, I just want this nightmare to end, and I don't have the balls to end myself. As I walk home from another job, my mind is just fed up, I don't have anything anymore, no reason to live, "you know what come at me you bastards, I am right here". I am suddenly surrounded, looks like it at least 5 of them, I close my eyes, for I am ready to meet my maker.

You know how they say when you are about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. Well I can see it now, all the my memories, flashing at me, I can see Jen now, the woman that asked me what eagle statue was better, the woman that pulled me out of the abyss of my mind, the woman I thought that would never die….. Well let's hope I see you soon.

Then I heard music, the songs "you are my sunshine" echoed in my head. As the angels grew closer I could feel the intent to kill me in the air. One of the angels pulled out his knife and went straight for me with the words "it will all be over soon", I don't know if it was pure instinct or I just chickened out, but I dodge the knife. As I sit there unable to control what was happening all I can think is "darn my body", as I dodged the knife I quickly disarmed the angel, with the knife now in my hand I then when ahead and stabbed the angel that was right behind me, the bright light filled his eyes and mouth. I then grab his arm with the intent to grab the knife that was in his lifeless hands, I flipped him over my back into the already disarmed angel. Now with two knife in my hands I quickly when for the two confused angels from my left and right, the light filling their eyes, seeing 3 of his brother were just killed before his eyes the fourth angel furiously when for me, blinded by his anger I grabbed his arm and turned the knife back to him stabbing him in the stomach, this time the light blinded me. Now there is only one left, the one pinned down by his fallen brother, as I stumble around to find a knife, hoping my vision would come back to me, I was able to find a knife as soon as my vision started to clear, I quickly look over to find that the angel was already gone. As I fall to my knees, I can see the four dead angels around me, burn marks of wings coming from their bodies, the song finally stops. With tears in my eyes "why, why won't I let myself die….."

* * *

Getting up off my knees, I drop the knife as I make my way back to my house, I know that one escaped and frankly I did not care. I was hoping that he would just come out from the back of me and stab me, but looks like he fled. I made it back to my house in one piece, as I open the door all I can say is this, "looks like I get to live another day, joys". Just like I do every time I walk into my house I when a head and check the devils traps that I had placed, one under the mat in front of my door and the two by the windows. Walking into my kitchen I open my top cabinet and grabbed one of the many salt bag I had stashed away. Like all good hunters I when ahead and placed them in the windows and the door way, it was then I lowered my guard as I know that I am safe for another day. I when ahead and took my shirt off as I made my way into my bathroom, the toilet is where I like to do most of my thinking. As I sat the lights started to flicker, and then it turned off, my mind started racing. Who could it be? Did I miss I a broken line on those devils traps, have the angels found me? All those question where going through my head at a million miles an hour. Knowing that there really in nothing I can do I when ahead and covered my eyes with me hands, with the last words in my head "well looks like this is it old boy, you're going to go out just like Elvis, on the toilet…"


End file.
